¡Por las barbas de Neptuno!
by CatSnake
Summary: La sombra de una terrible maldición nubla las vidas de la tripulación del Poseidón. Recaerá los hombros de estos gallardos marinos el peso de la salvación del mundo. El futuro de los mares en las manos de un grupo de -no tan- honrados guerreros.
1. Prólogo: Lo que acecha en los Abismos

Todos se hallaban dispuestos alrededor de la gran fogata central. La noche era serena y las estrellas y la luna brillaban en el cielo nocturno bañando con su luz a los intrépidos marinos que se habían aventurado a llegar a las costas de esa isla lejana y deshabitada. Los restos de la comida se amontonaban a los costados: algunos crustáceos, espinas y cabezas de pescados y las botellas de ron que ya habían corrido con la suerte de ser ultimadas. Sin embargo, como buen previsor, el cocinero de la tripulación no había escatimado a la hora de las provisiones y la bebida continuaba siendo abundante.

Dándole un último trago a la botella que segundos antes había llegado a sus manos, un hombre se levantó de la ronda: la luz de las llamas dejaban ver parte de su cabeza rasurada y una cresta de cabello blanco que descendía por su espalda hasta llegarle a la cintura. Era un hombre profundamente religioso, venido desde los confines del Océano Índico, de la isla de Ceilán, particularmente aficionado al té cuando el ron no estaba cerca.  
Aclaró su garganta y con voz profunda empezó a relatar:

 _Capitán, marinos, tripulantes… amigos…_

Decía mirando a la cara a todos sus compañeros mientras se movía por fuera de la ronda, hablando pausado, fuerte y claro, de modo tal que sus palabras calaran en los presentes.

 _Una noticia he de darles, algo que conmovió mi corazón y mi espíritu y llenó de desasosiego mi alma…  
_  
Un murmullo se levantó de entre el resto de los marinos. Krishna, que así se llamaba el hombre que hablaba, era conocido entre todos por ser marino de pocas palabras y no tenerle miedo a la muerte, así que algo que hubiera sacudido los cimientos de su fe, debía ser extremadamente importante y no había que tomarlo a la ligera.

 _La pasada noche, mientras me encontraba meditando, una voz vino a mi… una voz seductora, como de mujer, que se enredaba en mi cerebro como una serpiente y lanzaba su veneno en mi mente… Me tuvo preso de su embrujo, sin dejarme siquiera abrir los ojos y mi cuerpo parecía encontrarse atado con las ligaduras firmes de su voz de hierro…_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre santo al recordar los sucesos de esa noche. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de todo su valor, retomó la narración.

 _Me habló de cosas terribles, del horror más allá de lo insospechado, del terror de todos los marinos… Me habló… ¡de La Profecía!_

Y elevó sus brazos al cielo nocturno en un gesto de lo más teatral que pretendía hacerles entender a sus compañeros la magnitud de la revelación que había tenido.

A diferencia de cuando empezó a hablar, un silencio sepulcral se extendió entre los reunidos alrededor de la fogata: La Profecía era conocida por todos los hombres de mar. Se decía que marcaría el fin del mundo como lo conocían y que traería con ella angustia y dolor.  
Los rostros en la ronda se ensombrecieron, hasta el fuego pareció dejar de crepitar ante tales palabras y el mar se agitó meciendo fuertemente el barco que habían dejado anclado a cierta distancia de la costa.

 _Cuéntanos de La Profecía, Krishna… Hoy es buena noche para refrescarnos la memoria…_

La voz del Capitán quebró el silencio de la noche. Alzó la mano que sostenía la botella de ron y todos los presentes corearon su decisión. El hombre santo inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de acatamiento, desplegó sus brazos hacia los costados de su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos, recitó…

 _Cuenta la leyenda, que un día, cuando la luna cubra la esfera ardiente del sol con su sombra, cuando miles de estrellas surquen el cielo y el mar comience a adentrarse tierra adentro, cubriendo con su blanca espuma las doradas arenas…_

Hizo grandes aspavientos señalando la bóveda celeste, moviendo los brazos de un lado hacia otro como si fueran las estrellas de las que hablaba, tomando un poco de arena entre sus manos y dejándola escurrir entre sus dedos…

 _…_ _inundando con sus aguas ciudades enteras, sembrando el caos y la desesperación entre las personas y los animales… dejándonos sin provisiones de ron ni de putas…_

Llevó ambas manos a la altura de su corazón y realizó una mueca compungida solo para darle un tomo de comedia a un asunto que, realmente, de divertido no tenía nada, y todos abuchearon y levantaron sus puños en gesto de desacuerdo por el ron y las putas, menos la muchacha que tenía su cabeza de larga melena dorada apoyada en las rodillas del Capitán que, juguetona, lo tomó discretamente por las pelotas.

 _…_ _cuando todo eso pase, cuando los pecados de este mundo sean demasiado pesados para que pueda seguir soportándolos…_

Hizo un silencio dramático…

 _…_ _desde el abismo más insondable de las profundidades marinas, allí donde los barcos naufragados son tragados por las fauces hambrientas del Océano, donde se esconden los tesoros más fantásticos que nos podamos imaginar, por los que cualquier pirata que se precie de serlo daría su pata de palo o su ojo de vidrio…_

Las risas se alzaron de entre los reunidos en la ronda.

 _…_ _desde ese lugar, parida por las entrañas de la Tierra fecundada por la semilla misma de los Dioses de los mares, entre espuma y sangre de inocentes, surgirá La Bestia… surgirá… ¡El Kraken!_

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

 _Sus miles de tentáculos embravecerán las aguas, provocando grandes olas que harán temblar la tierra, su lamento será peor que el canto de las Sirenas y conducirá a las gentes a la locura y la perdición, desmembrará los cuerpos y hará un festín con su carne y sus huesos, destruirá todo a su paso, reducirá el mundo conocido a la nada misma, nos arrastrará, a nosotros marinos, en su camino de vuelta al Abismo cuando haya terminado con su despliegue de miseria y sufrimiento, nos llevará a las profundidades marinas para seguir festejando en nuestros cuerpos y devorando nuestras almas hasta el final de los días…  
_  
Krishna caminó alrededor de la ronda, las manos detrás de la espalda, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros con la mirada sombría de quien acaba de vaticinar el fin del mundo.  
Se paró en seco al otro lado de la fogata, mirando de frente al Capitán.

 _Pero… Pero, mis queridos compañeros de alta mar… La voz que vino la noche de ayer a mí y me habló en sueños, me reveló la forma de aplacar al Kraken y evitar su furia…_

Elevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha a la altura de su boca, y los instó a guardar el secreto: lo que estaba a punto de contar no debía salir del selecto grupo de personas que se encontraba reunida en esa playa desierta, so pena de que la furia del Kraken cayera sobre ellos.

 _Debemos realizar un sacrificio… La Bestia gusta y goza de los sacrificios… ¡Pero no puede ser cualquiera! ¡NO! El hijo predilecto del Océano no se contenta con simples humanos… Todos los que devora con sus famélicas fauces deben ser especiales, deben ser tocados por los Dioses en su gracia y divinidad…_

Los marinos se miraron los unos a los otros: a pesar de haber sido los elegidos para llevar a cabo la tarea que salvaría todo el mundo conocido, lo que estaba contando Krishna parecía exceder ampliamente las facultades de todos ellos y hacerla parecer una empresa titánica.

 _No me miréis así, compañeros y amigos. La tarea os puede parecer difícil, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El Kraken tiene gustos refinados, sí, pero no dejan de ser de este mundo…_

Las miradas que cruzaron ahora los reunidos reflejaron el alivio que sentían por el peso que se había levantado de sus hombros al oír el optimismo en la voz de Krishna.  
Caminó hasta acercarse nuevamente al Capitán, se inclinó a su lado y tocó la punta de la nariz de la muchacha que descansaba sobre las rodillas de su superior.

 _El Kraken, como todo macho, disfruta de las muchachas, de la carne fresca… Oh, no te preocupes Tethys, las prefiere doncellas…_

La tripulación rió ante su broma y la chica recibió una nalgada de parte del Capitán que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 _Las prefiere doncellas y…_

 _ **¡Tetas, tetas, tetas, tetas!**_

La tripulación empezó a corear cuando Krishna realizó el gesto de un par de grandes tetas sobre su pecho.  
El ron volvió a correr en abundancia y todos festejaron haber sido la tripulación elegida para salvar al mundo de La Bestia.  
Después de todo… ¿qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a una doncella tetona?


	2. 01-De los sueños húmedos

Las palabras de Krishna seguían resonando en los oídos de Kanon a pesar de haber pasado ya varios días desde que contara su encuentro con "la voz" e incluso lo perseguían en sueños. Como ahora que los espasmos por el terror al terror mismo sacudían su cuerpo más que las olas que mecían el barco en su suave andar por el mar.

Y el miedo a La Profecía se mezclaba con su peor pesadilla, esa que no solo sacudía su cuerpo, sino su mente y su espíritu: las aguas calidas del Mar Egeo comenzaban a subir en el reducido espacio que ocupaba, ahí, donde su hermano lo había confinado por no considerarlo digno de la estirpe que compartían y lo había condenado a perecer entre las paredes de roca y los barrotes de hierro del Cabo Sunión. El agua subía, las algas se enredaban en sus piernas amenazando con mantenerlo firme en el suelo, incapaz de flotar para poder respirar, como si de malditas cadenas se tratasen, los grilletes que su hermano no había podido ponerle.

La sal del mar se mezclaba con la de las lágrimas de impotencia que derramaba por la frustración de no poder escapar y gritaba el nombre de su hermano, invocando todas las maldiciones posibles sobre él, jurando que si salía de ese agujero olvidado por los Dioses, no descansaría hasta descargar toda su furia en la peor y más cruel de las venganzas jamás perpetrada por hombre alguno.

La primera noche en la prisión no se dio cuenta porque había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de salvar su vida y cuando el día siguiente llegó, cayó rendido por el agotamiento en una de las rocas cercanas a los barrotes que custodiaban la entrada, acunado por el ruido de las olas que golpeaban contra el promontorio. Pero cuando horas más tarde, despertó, maldiciendo a la luz del sol que le daba de llenó en los ojos, lo descubrió. Descubrió su salvación.

Se había dejado caer rendido boca arriba sobre la roca, y en esa misma posición se había despertado. Por eso lo había visto. Golpeó un par de veces su nuca contra el piso de roca murmurando por lo bajo maldiciones contra si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y no haber prestado la debida atención a su entorno: ahí, si seguía los barrotes hasta lo alto de la entrada de la cueva… ¡no había barrotes! ¿Acaso Saga había sido tan tacaño como para no llegar hasta el techo? ¿O había contratado a un herrero incompetente?

Kanon no sabía muy bien como sentirse. Por un lado estaba feliz de haber encontrado la forma de salir de la prisión, pero por otro lado estaba indignado con su hermano… claramente era Saga el que tenía que estar encerrado en el Cabo Sunión por haber hecho un trabajo tan burdo con su encierro: si lo iba a arrojar a ese agujero apestoso, al menos tendría que haberlo hecho con las garantías suficientes de que nunca saldría de allí… al menos no con vida. ¿Es que no lo consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de notar ese detalle?

Esperó a que comenzara a bajar el sol y las aguas subieran su nivel. Espero paciente, rumiando su indignación para con su hermano y haciendo que su sed de venganza se elevara como las aguas que comenzaban a entrar en la prisión. Y cuando el nivel fue suficiente, llenó sus pulmones de aire y se dejó caer de espaldas, flotando ágilmente sobre la superficie calma del agua. Con un movimiento grácil giró su cuerpo, hundiéndose apenas en el agua, tomó el borde superior de los barrotes y los utilizó para impulsarse entre ellos y la bóveda de roca de la prisión, escurriéndose como un pez de entre las garras de la muerte.

Mentalmente agradeció al herrero incompetente por el gran trabajo que había realizado al ayudarlo inconscientemente en su escape y nadó de buena gana hasta llegar a la playa donde se dejó caer en las cálidas arenas…  
Pero esta vez, su peor pesadilla no terminó de la forma que solía terminar si no se despertaba sobresaltado al recordar las algas enredándose en sus piernas.

Esta vez tomó un rumbo diferente: se vio a su mismo nadando por la costa hasta llegar nuevamente al pueblo de Rodorio, su pueblo. Era entrada la noche y las calles estaban desiertas, solo los gatos se paseaban a esa hora de la noche e incluso ellos intentaban no cruzarse en su camino, es que su aspecto debía ser el de un monstruo apenas regurgitado por el Océano, con los cabellos en completo desorden, algas y crustáceos en ellos y las ropas empapadas.  
Caminó por el empedrado hasta una de las más bellas casas del pueblo, la de las flores en las macetas que colgaban de los balcones. No tuvo necesidad de utilizar ningún truco para entrar, porque en su sueño, con solo apoyar la mano en la madera, la puerta giró sobre sus pesados goznes y se abrió.

Entró. Sabía a donde se dirigía, después de todo era la casa de su hermano en donde había entrado.

Se asomó al vano de la puerta de la habitación principal y observó como el maldito que lo había encerrado descansaba en paz consigo mismo, hipócritamente abrazado a una mujer de oscuros cabellos. Contuvo los impulsos que aún en el sueño inundaban su cuerpo y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el corredor principal.

Se dirigió a una habitación más pequeña, pero no por ello menos suntuosa. Era la habitación de una niña todavía, pero la persona que descansaba en ella hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo. Ahora era toda una mujer y más de uno de los hombres, no solo del pueblo, sino de los aledaños, había pedido su mano en matrimonio pero ella insistía en que ninguno era digno de poseerla.

Con el sigilo que los sueños son capaces de otorgar, se acercó a la cama de su sobrina y contempló su sueño: la nariz delicada, las pestañas tupidas, los labios carnosos apenas entreabiertos mientras dormía, el largo cabello lila que se alborotaba alrededor de su cabeza, por sobre la almohada, y caía ligero sobre su cuerpo, perdiéndose entre el generoso escote de su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, completamente relajado, haciendo que sus senos se destacaran a través de la etérea tela del camisón que usaba.

Contempló a su sobrina y sonrió…

Volvió a la realidad cuando uno de sus compañeros de tripulación chocó contra su litera y lo hizo caer al piso.

—¡Sorrento!—lo llamó al reconocerlo—¡Maldito pescado rabioso, que Poseidón te meta su tridente por el culo!—gritó haciendo uso de su florido lenguaje pirata.

Sacudió su cabeza y el sueño volvió a su mente. Se alzó del piso húmedo sobándose el culo adolorido por la caída y pensó que tenía que hablar seriamente con el Capitán.

A su entender había encontrado al sacrificio perfecto.

Y de paso completaría su venganza contra su hermano.


	3. 02-Más vale Julián en mano

Kanon entró sin golpear al camarote del Capitán, quien se sobresaltó y separó la espalda del respaldo de la silla. Kanon tenía esa maldita costumbre y un día de estos el Capitán se lo haría pagar… es más, a veces, cuando se desvelaba por la noche se entretenía imaginando las más variadas muertes para su subordinado, desde la tradicional caminata por la plancha para que lo devoren los tiburones hasta usarlo de ancla, pasando por otra gran variedad de métodos…

Sin embargo fue Tethys la que carraspeó cuando Kanon entró al camarote, apoyando la mano libre sobre el escritorio de madera que hacía las veces también de mesa y su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, mirando muy atentamente al intruso.

Kanon cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y agachó la cabeza con las manos por detrás, como pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión: debería haber supuesto que encontraría a Tethys al lado de Julián, el Capitán. Desde que la salvaran de un barco a punto de naufragar, se había convertido en la sombra del Capitán. Al principio todos habían pensado que no era más que por conveniencia, pero con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta que era tan diestra manejando la espada como lo era manejando la pija de Julián… Porque no era secreto para nadie en la tripulación que Julián disfrutaba de los favores de Tethys y digamos que los gritos de gata en celo cuando se la cogía no ayudaban a mantener el secreto. Pero la muchacha se había ganado el respeto de toda la tripulación demostrando su capacidad en combate (incluso era más fiera que algunos de los tripulantes, pero ninguno lo admitiría nunca) y su sangre fría en las peores situaciones.

—Kanon… ¿Necesitabas…?— preguntó el Capitán volviéndose a recostar contra el alto respaldar, cerrando los ojos

—Mi Capitán…— comenzó a decir Kanon acercándose a la mesa —Es sobre La Profecía…— un bufido por parte de la muchacha hizo que Kanon desviara la mirada hacia ella y la mirara con el ceño fruncido. Cuando volvió la vista a Julián, este había cambiado de posición y había cruzado los brazos sobre el escritorio, con una mueca que denotaba cierta incomodidad.

—Claro… sumamente importante…—tragó pesado— pero en este momento, Kanon… tengo otro asunto más importante entre manos…

Efectivamente, sobre el escritorio, delante de Julián, estaban desplegadas varias cartas náuticas sostenidas en sus ángulos por pequeños pesos que las mantenían en su lugar a pesar del vaivén del barco, una brújula y Tethys jugaba descuidadamente con el sextante.

—Entiendo, mi Capitán… Pero la tripulación está ansiosa…—dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre los mapas.

—Es cierto, Capitán… la tripulación está ansiosa…—Tethys secundó las palabras del marino apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Julián, hablándole al oído.

Kanon asintió levemente en dirección a la muchacha, agradeciéndole por el apoyo.

—Muy bien… - contestó el Capitán cerrando los ojos y suspirando sonoramente—Te escuchó, Kanon…

—Sé dónde encontrar al sacrificio adecuado para el Kraken…

—Excelente…— dijo Julián entre dientes, con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara.

—El pueblo es Rodorio, sobre la costa…

—Sí… sí…— Julián sonreía cada vez más complacido y Kanon se mostraba cada vez más confiado con respecto de sus planes.

—Se encuentra sobre la costa, no muy lejos de nuestra posición actual…—Kanon plantó un dedo sobre el punto en el mapa que era el barco y trazó una línea imaginaría con la yema del dedo hasta una costa no demasiado lejana.

—No muy lejos…— repitió Julián haciendo un puño con su mano derecha mientras acercaba su rostro al mapa y estudiaba la línea que había trazado Kanon— Ya casi…— dijo descargando el puño sobre el escritorio.

—¡Sí, casi, casi!— repitió Tethys haciendo coro de las palabras del Capitán, sonriéndole a Kanon, con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja.

—Si fijamos rumbo de inmediato podríamos llegar a la costa al caer la noche, esperar a cierta distancia y…— Kanon parecía envalentonarse a medida que exponía su plan y gesticulaba con los puños y levantaba la voz a medida que hablaba.

—Despacito…— murmuró Julián, apoyando un codo sobre el escritorio y dejando descansar su frente sobre la palma de su mano.

—Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó con un dejo de preocupación el marino, cesando completamente sus movimientos, mirando de hito en hito primero a su Capitán y luego a Tethys que le colocaba el cabello largo a Julián detrás de la oreja para observar con detenimiento su rostro.

—Sí… perfectamente…— siseó entre dientes— pero, por favor… despacito…— se escuchó la voz moribunda de Julián.

Kanon se aclaró la garganta, y volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono más sosegado pero no menos excitado que al principio.

—Decía que fijando el rumbo de inmediato, podríamos llegar por la noche, esperar a cierta distancia mar adentro, conozco la zona, la tierra se ondula como las caderas de una mujer y hay buenos lugares donde esperar hasta la madrugada y tomar la ciudad por asalto…

—A mi me parece que es momento de acabar…— dijo Tethys llevando un dedo a su barbilla, en un gesto bastante infantil— con esto de La Profecía…

—¿Ya?— preguntó Julián girando la cabeza para mirarla.

—¡Ya, Capitán! – se exasperó Kanon, alzando sus brazos al cielo. No entendía qué le pasaba hoy al Capitán con esa indecisión poco propia de él— La tripulación lo pide…— hizo puños con sus manos por delante de su cara, un gesto que, de no ser por la rara actitud de su Capitán, no se lo hubiera permitido nunca, pero Julián pareció no hacerle caso.

—Oh, la tripulación lo demanda…— confirmó Tethys con su voz sensual, apoyando una mano en su brazo, ejerciendo una ligera presión.

—Hay que acabar…— Julián abrió los ojos como platos— ¡ahora!— gritó desencajando la mirada, mientras se dejaba resbalar por la silla, en vano intentando sostenerse de los apoyabrazos, arrastrando a Tethys que se había recargado contra él— …con La Profecía…— concluyó en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, relajando visiblemente sus hombros.

Kanon sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. Llevó las manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a balancearse sobre los talones como un niño al que están a punto de darle una recompensa por su buen comportamiento. Miró a Julián que volvía a recomponerse en la silla y luego a Tethys que enredaba en un dedo un mechón de cabello.

—Muy bien, Kanon…— dijo Julián, carraspeando— decile a Eo que fije el rumbo hacía Rodorio— desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha a su lado y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla— ¡Partimos de inmediato!

Kanon salió del camarote del Capitán y comenzó a dar órdenes a voz en cuello a los marinos para que iniciaran los preparativos para zarpar de inmediato.

—¿Te parece entretenido, no?— dijo Julián girándose hacia Tethys que lo miraba seductora por detrás de sus largas pestañas mientras asentía lentamente y él se acomodaba los pantalones lo mejor que podía después de la paja que la muchacha le había hecho.


	4. 03-Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo

Sorrento le había contagiado una horrible canción que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y ahora, en el momento menos oportuno, se descubría a sí mismo tarareando la pegajosa melodía mientras caminaba por el bosque cercano al pueblo, con el resto de la tripulación pisándole los talones, aunque más bien parecía que le pateaban las pelotas de tanto que se tropezaban los unos con los otros en esa desordenada fila inda que habían armado.

—¡Cállense, calamares con patas! Hacen más ruido que las putas en medio de una orgía— maldecía Sorrento agarrándose del hombro de Bian para no caer, tratando de que el grupo se mantuviera en silencio antes de que el Capitán los mandara a empalar en el mástil mayor del barco cuando volvieran, porque el entrechocar de sables y espadas y las voces de descontento eran más que evidentes.

Kanon había dicho que en medio de ese bosque encontrarían una trampilla secreta que los llevaría directamente a la casa de donde debían raptar a la doncella que sacrificarían para apaciguar a la Bestia de los Abismos y estaba intentado guiarlos hasta ella, pero el frondoso bosque proyectaba sombras y más sombras en medio del atardecer y tropezaba en continuación. Así que Julián, después de tanto tropezarse con Kanon, decidió poner a Kaysa a la vanguardia que era el que mejorcito veía de toda la tripulación.

No es que el andar se hubiera vuelto mucho más fluido, pero lo menos ahora sabían donde mierda tenían que pisar para no enredar sus pies, muy acostumbrados al bamboleo de las aguas, en las raíces de los árboles y avanzar de manera un poco más ordenada.

Hasta que sucedió lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, ni en sus más alocadas pesadillas por culpa del ron: de entre la bruma que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo a medida que calaba el sol, una figura se interpuso en su camino. Kaysa la vio y detuvo la marcha de repente, haciendo que el resto cayera uno sobre el otro como un amasijo de brazos y patas de palo, lanzando maldiciones a todos los demonios de los mares: Kanon había quedado apastado por Julián a quien el sombrero de ala ancha le había cubierto los ojos y no lograba incorporarse; Tethys, no supo cómo, cayó de espaldas sobre el Capitán y la cabeza de Eo terminó entre sus tetas; Bian se enredó con la túnica de Krishna que había tropezado con Eo y arrastró consigo a Sorrento. Isaak, a quien habían dejado en la retaguardia por tuerto, los contemplaba meándose de la risa.

Kaysa, que por su agilidad había logrado salvarse de verse aplastado por los demás, se dejó caer de rodillas presa de una especie de delirio místico. Se arrastró a cuatro patas por la tierra húmeda del bosque, balbuceando palabras inconexas, babeándose miserablemente hasta llegar a la figura encapuchada. Se abrazó a una de sus piernas y se quedó ahí, refregando su mejilla contra el muslo del otro, como un cachorro.

—¡Por el dulce coño de Anfititre, Kanon!— escupió la maldición Julián cuando logró quitarse el sombrero de encima de los ojos, pero al darse cuenta que el culpable de todo había Kaysa y que Kanon estaba siendo aplastado por su propio peso, dirigió su ira hacia el otro de sus subordinados, mas no lo encontró donde suponía que debía estar, sino metros más adelante, abrazado a la pierna de una figura encapuchada.

Se sacudió de encima al resto de la tripulación y haciendo gala de toda la dignidad que le quedaba después de tan penosa escena, se acomodó las ropas y se dirigió a quien les cortaba el camino.

—Soy Julián, Capitán del "Poseidón", Señor de los Siete Mares… ¿a quién tengo el honor de dirigirme?— preguntó haciendo una florida reverencia.

La figura alzó sus manos y se quitó la capucha revelando una abundante melena color del trigo y una piel blanca y radiante que hizo poner roja de envidia a Tethys (aunque ninguno se diera cuenta).

—Mi nombre es Misty…— dijo el otro, primero pasando una mano por sus cabellos acomodándolos después de quitar la capucha y luego inclinando el torso hacia delante, haciendo una pequeña flexión de una de sus piernas y la otra hacia atrás— Y estos son mis territorios.

—Solo estamos de paso— respondió el Capitán— no molestaremos más de lo estrictamente necesario…— prosiguió en tono conciliador al notar el reproche en la voz del rubio.

—Debería cuidar que su tripulación hiciera un poco menos de ruido si piensan atravesar de incógnito los dominios de alguien más, Capitán…— Misty endureció la mirada y se tomó la licencia de reprender al Capitán que echó a sus piratas una mirada furibunda prometiendoles meterles el palo mayor por el culo cuando volvieran… su palo mayor, la verga que él tenía entre sus piernas, a ver si aprendían a comportarse como era debido.

—Mi muy excelentísimo señor, tiene usted razón… Prometo que a nuestro regreso, traspasaremos sus dominios con mayor sigilo…— dijo Julián volviendo a realizar una reverencia.

Misty se aclaró la garganta y acarició a Kaysa por detrás de la oreja.

—Eximio Capitán de los Siete Mares, quisiera dirigirle unas palabras con respecto a eso…— contestó, primero mirando sus uñas, después a Julián.

Julián se movió hacia un costado y esperó a que Misty se le uniera. Hablaron durante unos minutos, echando miradas a Kaysa que se había agazapado sobre sí mismo. Misty le tendió ambas manos, Julián las tomó entre las suyas y las observó, lo mismo que con su cabello, que acarició y olisqueó significativamente. Hizo un comentario y Misty lanzó una carcajada cubriéndose las mejillas sonrosadas. Y la breve entrevista dio por finalizada cuando Julián volvió con el resto de la tripulación.

—Kaysa se queda…— les comunicó Julián. Todos lo miraron confundidos, ¿por qué dejar con un desconocido a Kaysa?

Se miraron entre ellos mientras Julián les daba la espalda y comenzaba a avanzar, hasta que Isaak los empujó porque se estaban quedando atrás. Así que nadie discutió la decisión del Capitán y avanzaron a paso firme detrás de él.

Menos Tethys que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Misty: definitivamente tenía que pedirle sus trucos de belleza.


End file.
